


Love Doodles

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry is caught doodling.... about his crush.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 59





	Love Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library. Hermione was studying. She noticed Harry was quiet. She knew he had a crush on someone. She was going to finally find out because he'd been distracted and doodling. "Come on Harry I know you have a crush. Who is it?" She asked.

"Hermione, I don't have a crush on anyone." He lied.

"Really. Then whose name are you doodling on your parchment?"

Harry quickly covered up his work. He knew his crush would hold this over him, because his crush was Draco Malfoy, his former rival. They had tried to be civil towards each other this year, mostly. After coming back for eighth year, Harry wanted to put all of that behind him. So he held out a hand to Draco, who shook it at the beginning of the year. They had avoided each other or just nodded to each other in passing. Every once in a while they would call each other names, but that was it.

Draco looked up from the next table over. He sauntered over. "Does Potter have a little crush?"

"Sod off Malfoy! It's none of your business!"

Draco grabbed Harry's parchment. "Wow that is a lot of drawings... ooo and in hearts too wow Potter. Okay so... Harry + Draco...." Draco looked up shocked.

Hermione looked at them both confused.

Harry burried his head in his arms embarrassed. He waited for Draco to mock him or hex him. Yet nothing came.

"Excuse me Granger, but Potter and I have somewhere to be." Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him away.

Harry thought Draco was going to murder him. He probably didn't want witnesses.

Once Draco pulled him into an empty classroom Harry had to say something before dying. "Please Malfoy if you are going to mock me or hurt me just get it over already." Harry blurted.

Draco smirked. "If I was going to do that I would have done it in front of witnesses. No I had to get you alone to do this." Then Draco covered Harry's mouth with his. Kissing him bruisingly. Harry was shocked at first. But then he kissed Draco back with equal passion. He took control of the kiss, putting his hands on Draco's face making the kiss softer, slower, and more sensual. Draco let him take control. Harry couldn't believe he was actually kissing Draco. He parted from Draco panting and staring at Draco, trying to read his face. "Your mine now." Draco said.

Harry smiled slowly. "And your mine. Harry and Draco forever."

Draco snorted. "Dork."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**THE END**


End file.
